the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey D. Luffy
|image1 = |caption1=''I'm gonna be the Pirate King!'' |forms = |row1 = Pre-Timeskip Timeskip |row2 = PlayStation |row3 = Colleen Clinkenbeard |row4 = One Piece |row5 = One Piece |row6 = Manga }} Monkey D. Luffy is the main protagonist of the One Piece series and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information I AM GOING TO BECOME THE NEXT PIRATE KING!!! Bio coming soon... Luffy's Legacy Official Media: * One Piece Manga * One Piece x Dragon Ball: Cross Epoch * Dream 9 Collaboration: One Piece x Dragon Ball Z x Toriko * One Piece: Grand Battle * One Piece: Pirates' Carnival * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure * One Piece Romance Dawn (3DS) * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP * One Piece: Gigant Battle * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece: Unlimited World Red * One Piece: Burning Blood * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden (Cross-Game Multiplayer only) * Battle Stadium D.O.N. * Jump Superstars * Jump Ultimate Stars * J-Stars Victory VS Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Soulcalibur V * B.O.N.D. (Manga) * Super Smash Flash 2 * LEGO Dimensions (Fanfiction) * Jump Stars: Ultimate Stadium Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: TBA Reason: VS TBA: ''' '''Connection: TBA: '''TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Luffy throws a straight punch, then repeatedly punches the opponent (Gomu Gomu no Gatling). Attacking while in the air, Luffy will spin around rapidly, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks around him (Gomu Gomu no Hanabi). * Forward/Backward: If Luffy is moving at a moderate pace, he stretches one foot forwards, kicking with it. (Gomu Gomu no Stamp). If Luffy is dashing, he will slide forward. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Luffy punches mid-air. Moving backward and attacking will make Luffy shoot his legs behind him. * Upward: Luffy punches up diagonally as his arm stretches. If using this in the air, Luffy will make a front-flip, then does a double axe punch. * Downward: Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple opponents around him. (Gomu Gomu no Muchi). While in the air, Luffy holds his feet together and kicks with both feet simultaneously (Gomu Gomu no Yari). Smash Attacks * Side - Gomu Gomu no Rifle: Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range. * Up: TBA * Down - Gomu Gomu no Ono: Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on the ground, damaging opponents around him. Special Moves * Neutral - Gomu Gomu no Bazooka: Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, and upon hitting an opponent, will grab them and pull them towards him to be thrown. Can tether onto ledges. * Back/Forward - Gomu Gomu no Rocket: Luffy thrusts both of his arms forward; if an opponent comes into contact with his hands, Luffy will grab onto them and pull himself at high speed toward the helpless opponent and slams into them. * Upward - Gomu Gomu no Amidori: Luffy will thrust his hand upwards; if an opponent is above him, he will grab them and slam the opponent down. If he is near a ledge, he will grab the ledge where the move acts like a Tether recovery. * Downward - Gomu Gomu no Fūsen: Luffy will puff himself up; if in the air, he will float slowly through the air which can help him recover horizontally. He also will do a small jump after finishing the move as he deflates. When used on the ground, he will gain super armor. If the move connects, the opponent will get pushed away from Luffy a great distance. Supers (Pre-Timeskip) * Gear Second: Luffy uses his legs as pumps to greatly increase the blood flow in his body. His skin turns pink, he starts emitting steam, and he gains incredible speed and all his attacks become "Jet" attacks. * Haōshoku Haki: Luffy unleashes a invisible burst of energy that instantly defeats opponents around him. Supers (Timeskip) * Gear Third: TBA * Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling: Luffy activates Gear Third and imbues his arms with Busōshoku Haki then attacks his foes with a barrage of punches from his inflated fists. Taunts * Up: Luffy launches both hands upwards while saying the japanese for "I did it!" * Side: Luffy curls both of his arms into a coil and then uncoils them. * Down: Luffy makes an indignant pose while opening his mouth hardly. Animations * Character Intro: Luffy falls in the battlefield while in a sitting position, then gets up and makes his stance pose. * Victory Screen: Luffy spins his straw hat on his finger, then puts it back on his head while grinning at the screen as he poses. * Losing Screen: TBA * Idle Animation: TBA Costumes Pre-Timeskip *'Straw Hat Pirate:' Luffy's default appearance from the One Piece series. Timeskip *'TBA': TBA Category:One Piece Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Brawl Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game